the_world_of_izlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern Emperors
The Emperors of the Second Elvish Empire refer to 5 distinct dynasties of emperors who ruled the Eastern Empire for the 493 years of its existence. All but one of these dynasties were descended in some way from the first emperor, Amra Kasdi I, to the last emperor, Amra Izlandus VIII. The official title was, King of the High Elves, King of the Orcs, High Minister of Calenia, and Grand Duke of Tuso. Dynasty Amra Kasdi I (1300-1349 2A) Main Article: Amra Kasdi I 'Amra Kasdi I '''was the first emperor of the Eastern Empire, although he did not forge it by conquering lands. He inherited it. Amra was the connection point between many royal families and as such, he became King of the High Elves, and the Orcs, High Minister of Calenia, and Grand Duke of Tuso. But instead of ruling all of these separately, he declared himself Emperor and began to assert his dominance over all the lands in his dominion, strengthening his monarchy. Amra also got extra support from the people by naming the position of the emperor to be elected from a group of electors, the one thing he did not mention, is that the emperor elected has to be descended from him. Throughout his 49-year reign, one of the longest reigns in the history of the empire, he became known as Amra the Blessed, for his gracious and wise decisions. Amra had two sons, whom he named after his grandfathers, King Olendill Radorn I of the High Elves, and King/Lord Haldor Kasdi VI, who was the King of the Orcs, despite also being a high elf lord under the king of the high elves. More info on this in the 1264 Numor War. Haldor Kasdi I (1349-1359 2A) ''Main Article: Haldor Kasdi I 'Haldor Kasdi I '''was the second ruler of the Eastern Empire, and the first son of Amra I. After Amra died the electors chose Haldor as the new emperor, for Olendill was away, adventurous, not like his brother who seemed would be much better at the ruling of an empire. Haldor had four children, a daughter name Osla, a son named Amra, a son named Kalos, and a son named Etathrien. During Haldors reign the empire was prosperous, without any wars or intrigue, people were able to live easily, and so was Haldor. As such Haldor became known as Haldor the Jolly. Etathrien Kasdi I (1359-1387 2A) ''Main Article: Etathrien Kasdi I 'Etathrien Kasdi I '''was the third ruler of the Eastern Empire, and the son of Haldor I. Some say Etathrien was chosen by the electors over his older sister Osla after he showed great promise in understanding the political world of the empire, others say it was just because the electors didn't want a female emperor. Etathrien also had two elder brothers who he was elected over. Anyways, Etathrien turned out to be a smart emperor, he often swindled his way to large amounts of money or making two countries declare war against each other. Although he did not always get away with this. In 1372 the dwarvish clans south of the main elven homeland caught one his ploys and declared war on the empire, starting a hundred year war aptly named "The Century War". Throughout his reign, Etathrien gained the name Etathrien the Cunning. Etathrien had three kids, two sons, named Amra and Olendill, and a daughter named Norla. Norla married Bolos Mosri, someone whose importance will be revealed later. In the final three years of his reign...Unfinished'' Amra Kasdi II (1387-1398 2A) Main Article: Amra Kasdi II 'Amra Kasdi II '''was the fourth ruler of the Eastern Empire and the son of Etathrien I. ''Unfinished